


between takes

by hyuckyang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jaemin gives Renjun acting lessons, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Artist Huang Renjun, Renjun gives Jaemin makeup lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyang/pseuds/hyuckyang
Summary: Between the takes of shooting the most anticipated drama this summer, Renjun and Jaemin find themselves wrapped up in lessons that extend both their job requirements.





	between takes

**Author's Note:**

> To Jaemin that has finally gotten his first official acting role. 
> 
> Note: I've used Daegang as his character's name here, which is the name of his character in his drama as well. I haven't actually read the webtoon that it is inspired by, so I have no idea of the actual plot, I just thought it would be fitting.
> 
> Please enjoy <3

Behind the scenes of what seems to be a perfectly created and overly dramatic life of a college student lies a crew made out of hundreds of people, including Renjun. His part was hardly anything worth mentioning, especially when you compare it to the jewels of the scene which are the actors, producers, directors and so on and forth.

 

Renjun was one of the three makeup artists hired to make their actors shine extra dashingly in front of the screen. The job itself might have some glamorous factor to it, but taking in the fact that all he did was apply and reapply a sheer layer of bb cream and lip gloss day in and day out - he is positive the glamour factor disappears rather quickly. In the grand scheme of things, he knows that his efforts undoubtedly went by unnoticeable, but nevertheless, he still felt proud to be at least a part of it.

 

The crew to _Walk you home_ was all Renjun could ever ask for in a first job. His superiors took him under their wings like guardian angels, while the handful of people around his age accepted him as a part of their family on an instance. The queasy, nerve-wracking feeling he had when he found out that he has been hired for the position as a makeup artist in the most raved about drama this summer evaporated with the wind the second he met the kind eyes of the crew.

 

(Especially the eyes of the centerpiece of their puzzle.)

 

 _Walk you home_ was as typical as coming of age dramas could get. The story revolves around Daegang; a freshly enrolled college student that juggles between the lines of friendship, love, and adulthood. The viewer gets to follow Daegang’s fair share of struggle, happiness and more importantly his path to growth.

 

It’s a sweet story, and despite the fact that Renjun would rather pick up a sci-fi story over such drama any day of the week, he cannot deny that he is excited to watch how the drama plays out.

 

 

''Did you hear me?'' Jaemin, the actor behind Daegang meets his eyes with the help of the large vanity mirror in front of them. When Renjun pulls a face of confusion, the smile stretched out on Jaemin's lipgloss covered lips grows even wider.

 

''I asked if you could maybe apply a bit of eye shadow today,'' Jaemin shrugs. ''Just to switch it up a tad.''

 

''Would Daegang do that?'' Renjun answers, notwithstanding the fact that he has unapologetically dreamt about dazzling up Jaemin's eyelids for the two months he has worked with him.

 

Jaemin leans over to get a better look at the laid out eye shadow pallets specifically displayed for their female main actress, Yerim. His hands pick up an eye shadow palette with an overwhelmingly amount of neutral shades, and a dash of golden and silver shimmers.

 

''I doubt it,'' Jaemin retaliates, yet the smile on his lips never quietly disappears, ''But Jaemin would.''

 

Renjun contemplates his request. Hypothetically, he doubts anyone would really care if he applied a fair layer of shimmer on Jaemin's eyelids, but there's always that what if. He isn't that far into the industry where he can make those sort of rash decisions by himself.

 

''I don't know, Jaem,'' Renjun breaths out, fingers fidgeting with the brush set wrapped around his waist with the help of a thick belt.

 

''How about this; teach me how to do it, and I'll give you acting tips in exchange,'' Jaemin sits up straight in the makeup chair. There's a flash of something similar to mischief that settles inside his eyes. ''Just for fun?''

 

Jaemin was a quick learner. That wasn't a new fact to Renjun. In the short couple of months they have known each other, Jaemin constantly proved to Renjun just how attentive and quick-minded he can truly be. Teaching him how to create a simple eye look would be anything but a challenge, especially since he seems to have put his mind into it.

 

When Renjun lets his shoulder deflate in defeat, Jaemin shoots him a smile brighter than the July sun outside of their trailer.

 

 

‘’Remember Jaemin, you don't actually care about her. Use your body language more than just your words,’’ their director, Doyoung says with a voice that radiates sternness, yet everyone around them could pick out a certain layer of softness beneath it.

 

Jaemin nods sternly, taking the advice in as his facial features turn professional. He turns his gaze towards the actress in front of him, a cameo from one of the up and coming girl groups that debuted just months prior to filming, with a short smile of encouragement.

 

‘’Action!’’

 

''It's not that I don't like you,'' Jaemin, or Daegang for that matter, heaves out. He follows the children playing around on the merry-go-round in the park outside of the café they were shooting at with his eyes in nervousness. The only thing that could be heard was the chatter from the extras scattered all around the scene.

 

''Then what is it?'' Hyunjin, the actress speaks, tone wavering at the end of her question.

 

Jaemin chuckles. ''It's just- you aren't really what I would call my ideal?''

 

Hyunjin's face falls as her eyebrows furrow in shock. ''What?''

 

''I'm sorry, I truly am-'' Jaemin doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Hyunjin raises her hand in furry and drags it against his cheek. Renjun knows that with the help of camera angle it will look like a harsh slap when in reality it was nothing but a mere caress of cheek.

 

''Cut! Great job, guys!''

 

Due to the humidity of the café created thanks to the heat outside, Renjun rushes to the bar stool Jaemin was currently sitting on with his makeup bag bouncing against his thigh with each step. He drags the chair next to Jaemin hastily in order to dab off any of the sweat that has slowly started to form on his temple before the shoot continues.

 

''Sometimes I can't help but hate Daegang,'' Jaemin speaks as Renjun taps a napkin on his forehead. ''He is such a player.''

 

''He has his reasons, doesn't he?'' Renjun absently answers while searching in his cluttered bag for the bb cream specifically created for Jaemin by some high-end cosmetics company.

 

Jaemin hums low as he closes his eyes in order for Renjun to reapply the bb cream to the areas which he had dabbed off the sweat in. In the corner of the room, they register Doyoung's voice that asks for a reshoot to try out different angles.

 

When Renjun leans back to observe his craft, Jaemin reopens his eyes the slightest. ''Would you ever go for a guy like him?''

 

Renjun pretends to think, he really does. He tries his best to let the question sink in. To question whether or not someone like Daegang would be a match to him - but he knows that no matter what, his answer will always turn biased. Especially since the person behind Daegang was Jaemin.

 

Thankfully, the universe decides to be on his side this one time as Doyoung’s voice roars through his beloved megaphone that another take is needed. Jaemin gives him a tilt of head, which he knows means that the question will eventually rise up once again.

 

 

After four days of shooting, Renjun starts to believe that Jaemin has eventually forgotten about his question. The same question that had made a certain shiver travel down his spine each time his eyes would land on Jaemin's. He doesn't dare to name whatever this feeling is, and pushes it to the deepest parts of his brain before locking it up with multiple locks. 

 

''This is taking forever,'' Jaemin pouts. His lips jot out the slightest, while his hands find their way to his hair. He ruffles the hair strands multiple times, as to portray his frustration. 

 

''Well, I don't know if you could tell, but I'm not having a blast either,'' Renjun retaliates, eyes never leaving the cellphone in his hands. ''We need to wait until Yerim finishes up with her scenes.''

 

From the corners of his eyes, he can see the way Jaemin rises up from his seat on the couch opposite and plops right next to him. ''Do you want to practice my lines with me?'' 

 

Renjun throws his phone to the other side of the couch carelessly, before turning his attention towards Jaemin. ''Wouldn't it be awkward? I can't act.'' 

 

Jaemin shrugs. ''See this as your first acting class, let's start off by practicing lines to see where your level is,'' He bounces his leg against Renjun's in excitement. ''Plus, this is your chance to see if Daegang is your type.'' 

 

At this, Renjun can't help but blush. He rests his eyes on his folded hand on his lap, that soon gets covered by a white sheet of paper. 

 

The scene Jaemin had picked out isn't too much of a hassle. It's a scene in which Daegang vents drunkenly to his best friend, Yeri, about how desperate he is for someone to love. The lines Renjun get are few, which seems like as good of a starting point as any. 

 

“Is there something wrong with me?” Jaemin eyes shift into the focused look he gets the second a camera becomes present. Renjun, that isn’t used to this sort of switch blinks briefly, head tilted to the side in wonder.

 

Jaemin smirks. “Renjun, the lines.”

 

“Oh okay,” he says and starts reading up the next line; “There’s nothing wrong with you, Daegang.”

 

Renjun can’t read anywhere in the script that Jaemin was supposed to act surprised, yet he does. It takes him a short second to regain his concentration back. “Then why is it impossible to find true love?”

 

The script says that the characters fall into an extended silence, which judging by the look on Jaemin’s face, he tends to follow. They sit there, eye contact heavy as Renjun questions just how extended the silence will really be.

 

Jaemin is in character, that much Renjun can tell but the familiar look behind his eyes that Renjun knows Jaemin never exploits in front of the camera is all too prominent on his features. It makes his skin tingle delicately, resembling the sensation of small raindrops.

 

“Maybe true love is closer than you think,” Renjun finally breaths out when the silence becomes overbearing. He knows the words belongs to Yeri, the character he is currently borrowing, yet he can't help but feel the way they settle all too close to home. Those words are meant for Daegang and Yeri, the two on-screen childhood best friends that end up becoming canon on the last episodes, and not whatever Renjun’s devilish brain is trying to plant inside his head.

 

A firm knock on the door pops a hole in the bubble the pair have managed to build from themselves, followed by an unfamiliar voice announcing that Jaemin was due standby in two minutes. 

 

''With a bit of polishing up, I think you would make a pretty decent actor,'' Jaemin smiles truthfully before jogging out of the door. 

 

 

Ever since Jaemin had asked Renjun to teach him how to apply makeup, it seemed like he never wanted to stop doing it. He had spent days trying to convince the producers of the show to allow him to wear eye shadow on screen by listing the pros of darkening the crease of your eyes with copper-colored eye shadow. Renjun knows the only reason the producers had agreed was that they wanted Jaemin's nagging to stop. 

 

But the Jaemin Renjun knew was greedy, always determined to further advance in anything he sets his mind into. This time, Renjun became the one to witness the process. 

 

At first, it started off as Jaemin having his eyes on the colorful pallets laid out on display on the vanity. He would give Renjun pleading looks through the mirror, which Renjun purposely ignored. The producers specifically told him not to go overboard, since Daegang wasn't the character fit for colorful makeup looks. But oh how Renjun craved it. Each day, he would indulge himself to imagine Jaemin's face softly covered in blush shades of peaches and pinks. 

 

One night, the very first night in many where the whole crew got a day off, Renjun had been awoken by the sound of his phone buzzing. He had deliberately decided that whatever it may be, it wasn't worth leaving the comfort of his bed. He knew how hectic the group chat created for the cast could become when one of them has had one shot too many. 

 

The next morning, Renjun had cursed the entirety of himself as he had been greeted by a blurry picture of Jaemin in his own bathroom sporting a clumsily created smokey eye asking if it was ''hot''. Despite the poor lighting, he could clearly spot some mistakes in his blending, but nonetheless, a feeling of pride expanded inside his chest. When Renjun had sent back praises that left his cheeks feeling flustered, Jaemin had taken it as an opening to send Renjun makeup pictures each day to get further advice on how to do it properly. 

 

It was cute. Renjun found himself creating a tiny folder inside his brain of screenshots of Jaemin's smile each time Renjun had complimented him. A folder in which he only allowed himself to open in the safety of his own home, where no unwanted eyes could figure his feelings out. 

 

 

''Are you up for your second lesson?'' Jaemin muses, feet dangling in the air. They were currently waiting for the sunset to form, in order to move on with the next scene in line. ''Yerim has today off, and I need some further practice to be able to portray my emotions correctly tomorrow.'' 

 

''Sure,'' Renjun says, half distracted by folding Jaemin's last worn outfit. 

 

Jaemin waits until Renjun has pulled the zipper to the small, glossy suitcase close before handing Renjun a new set of the script. The paper was freshly printed, judging by the smooth paper underneath his fingers. 

 

''Why are you smiling?'' Renjun speaks, eyes darting downwards to make sure he gets his line correctly. 

 

''Because-'' Jaemin takes a deep breath, eyes never leaving Renjun. ''Because you make me happy.''

 

There's a bird somewhere far off that sings a short melody. It's almost as if the song was a lullaby, judging by the increasing movements of the sun. It moves down south, slowly hiding further into the horizon for each second that passes. It paints the river below them in the prettiest tones of coral and orange, each one of them reflects inside Jaemin's eyes.  

 

''Don't you have a date tonight?'' Renjun smiles, even though he doubts that Yeri will during this scene. At the corner of the paper in his hands, he can tell that it is the second to last episode of the show. The episode where Daegang finally confesses his crush on Yeri. 

 

''No, I've decided to give up on that,'' Jaemin leans back into the wall of the bridge they were currently sitting on. The crew in front of them are too busy setting up their large equipment to pay them any mind. ''I think that you are the only one I need.''

 

Some of the sun's rays have managed to make their way into Jaemin's eyelids, further enhancing the sheer coat of shimmer Renjun had just applied on him. It gleams in a shade between gold and silver, resembling the small colored waterdrops below them. 

 

''Don't say things you don't mean,'' Renjun says, following Jaemin's action. 

 

''Why's that?'' Jaemin playfully answers. For a second it confuses Renjun whether or not the line was written on the script since Jaemin had said it so casually. As it turns out, it was. 

 

He lets the question sink in, considering that the script requests it. ''Because I just might allow myself to believe it.'' 

 

''I want you to believe it,'' Jaemin pulls the edge of his lips between his teeth. He chews on it for a second, before releasing it back to freedom. ''Renjun..'' Jaemin's eyes go wide at the slip of tongue, and Renjun is sure that his own expression matches his. ''Yeri, I meant Yeri.'' 

 

Renjun stands up hastily, matching the beats of his heart. He pats the back of his pants speedily before letting out a chuckle that makes him wince in how awkward it had sounded. ''It seems like they are ready for the shoot, let's go and check it out, yeah?''

 

He rushes so quickly to the direction where the crew is hurdled up that he doesn't even glance back to see if Jaemin had followed him or not. 

 

 

''So let me get this straight, Jaemin accidentally said your name while practicing for a scene,'' Donghyuck, the sound producer, and the bane of Renjun's existence repeats while tapping away on his computer. ''So you decided to avoid him for the past day?'' 

 

Renjun hates the way he puts it but nods regardless. ''He said it with a Jaemin voice, and not a Daegang voice.'' 

 

Donghyuck's fingers come to a halt on the keyboard. He shoots Renjun the nastiest of looks, before bursting into laughter. ''If you are that clever with sound, why don't you come help me figure out if this gasp sounds too high or just about right.'' 

 

''What should I do, Donghyuck,'' Renjun begs, ignoring the request. ''I hate being awkward around him.'' 

 

''I've known Jaemin forever, believe me, if there was something there, he would have come to you to talk about it,'' Donghyuck's gaze softens as the corners of his lips curl into a small smile. 

 

For once, he decides to take Donghyuck's advice to heart and settles the jumpy feeling inside him to rest. It was a minor mistake; of course, Jaemin can slip. It wasn't like Renjun was an actor, especially for the role of Yeri, so it only makes sense that Jaemin would most definitely see him as Renjun and not Yeri. 

 

 

''How do you create a glitter cut crease?'' Jaemin greets Renjun with the next morning when he walks into the trailer. He waves with the cup of coffee in his hands slightly, before making his way to the makeup chair with his name written boldly on it. 

 

''Oh no, you are not doing a glitter lid alone on the first try,'' Renjun chuckles while patting his hands dry with the help of a paper towel. 

 

Jaemin sulks, muttering something about Renjun being a horrible teacher. ''You never let me do the fun stuff.'' 

 

''Jaemin, you have to use loose pigments to create such look,'' Renjun starts off as he pats primer on Jaemin's cheek. ''Also, it's a bitch to wash off, we can't do that on set. '' 

 

''Do you have glitters at your house?'' Jaemin tries not to move as Renjun dots around with his beauty blender, dapping on the bb cream. 

 

''I do,'' Renjun says without any thought, too focused on spreading the liquid equally around his already spotless face. 

 

''How about I come over tonight and you will show me how?'' Jaemin trails off, eyes squinting opening. He looks out for Renjun's reaction, which seems to leave him moderately satisfied. 

 

''To my house?'' Renjun blurts out. 

 

 Jaemin bursts out laughing, making Renjun pull away slightly as he rocks back and forth in laughter. ''Yes, your house,'' he says between his giggles. 

 

''Oh,'' Renjun thinks out loud, ''Okay, sure.'' 

 

 

Renjun's apartment was a gift given to him by his mother. It was a gift he had received the day after he had gotten his diploma as a certified makeup artist, approximately five months ago. The apartment itself was just a simple tiny studio, with barely enough space to fit him, let alone another person, but he loved it nevertheless. 

 

His neighbors were nice, except the fact that they were too nosy for their own good. ''Is that Na Jaemin?'' 

 

Renjun shot a panicked look to the direction where Jaemin was standing, but relaxed when he saw a growing grin on his lips. ''Yes, it is,'' Jaemin confirmed with a small bow. 

 

''I loved your work on _Dream in a Dream_ ,'' one of Renjun's neighbor, Kun said with smile mimicking Jaemin's. 

 

''Thank you-'' 

 

''Alright, let's go in Jaemin,'' Renjun abruptly says before pushing Jaemin gently into the hallway of his studio. He locks the door to the apartment before anyone, especially Kun could say any other word. 

 

There's an ominous feeling that builds up inside of him as he observes Jaemin's reaction to his apartment. It isn't that he is self-conscious about how it is decorated, in fact, he is rather proud of it. It's just the fact that Jaemin had unraveled a new private part of him that makes him bite his lip in anxiousness. 

 

''I don't know what I expected,'' Jaemin starts off as his eyes marvel around the different canvases placed here and there, ''But this apartment screams Renjun.'' 

 

''What is a ''Renjun?'''' Renjun sincerely wonders as he takes Jaemin's awed expression in. 

 

Jaemin whistles as he steps into the living room properly. ''Colorful, but not too colorful. Cluttered, but a perfectly constructed clutter. Drawing and paintings everywhere, but not to the extent where it becomes too much.'' 

 

Their eyes meet for a moment, that goes uncounted between them. Renjun quickly lowers his head to hide the apparent flush displayed on his features. He fidgets with the sleeve of his shirt for a second too long, which he knows because Jaemin lets out an awkward cough that hangs in the air. 

 

''Let's just get started,'' Renjun prompts and places two pillows on the floor next to his glass coffee table. He motions Jaemin to take a seat while he moves around the house to grab the most essential brushes and palettes he will be needing. 

 

''Okay, so the first thing you have to do is apply primer to your entire lid,'' Renjun says, as he starts applying the sticky residue with his fingertips on Jaemin's eyelids. ''The next thing you should do is apply a light shade all over, basically as any eye look you create.'' 

 

Renjun makes sure to point out the different steps clearly and shows Jaemin each step of the process. He lets Jaemin do the left eye with the help of his careful instructions, which barely matches up to the right eye that Renjun has created, but he has to give him kudos for the fact that it doesn't look half bad. 

 

''Now all we have to do is apply the glitter. Pick your favorite color,'' Renjun smiles, mostly because Jaemin that looks so impressed over his own created crooked cut crease. 

 

Jaemin picks up the small tubes in his hands, thoroughly inspecting the content of each one. He raises them to the direction of Renjun's roof light to get a better look of the colors. Renjun can see the way he ponders about his decision heavily and can't help but think  _Cute._

 

''How about you decide, they are all too pretty,'' Jaemin slumps his shoulder down. 

 

Renjun doesn't even need to think about the request for two seconds as he reaches out to the peach-colored glitter in Jaemin's hands. He scoots even closer, making their knees graze against each other. Jaemin gives him content smile, before letting his eyelids flutter close. 

 

''You apply a bit of glitter glue above of the eye shadow to make sure the pigments will stay put,'' Renjun fans his hands with barely any strength as a way to fasten the glue. ''Then you carefully push the pigments in on top of the glue. Use your fingers for better control.'' 

 

Jaemin nods slowly, eyes still close. Only by the time Renjun had cautiously applied the glitter, does he notice his hand that is rested effortlessly on Jaemin's neck. His fingers are slightly parted, in a way that makes sure that the entire left side of Jaemin's neck is covered by Renjun's hand. He can feel the steady heartbeat rushing through him underneath his fingertips. 

 

 

He allows himself to take him in. The way the peach-colored glitter just blends in together with his permanently flushed cheeks. He looks breathtaking under Renjun's dim lights. The scene almost feels imaginary, the rain that had started to dabble against his windows only adds up to it. 

 

''Is it pretty?'' Jaemin mutters. Renjun can see the way his eyes lids tremble slightly, before eventually stopping since Renjun did ask him not to open them until the glue was fully dry. 

 

''Very,'' Renjun breaths out. There's so much more that is threatening to spill from his lips, but he decides to shut his lips tight.

 

''Oh,'' it takes Renjun a moment to realize that Jaemin has opened his eyes. The silence lies thick between them, making the sound of the rain double fold.  Renjun nearly lets his heart swoon at the warmth of Jaemin's gaze, but the moment ends before it begins. 

 

''Are you up for another acting lesson?'' Jaemin abruptly suggests as he pushes himself up from their position on the floor. One of his eyes still doesn't have glitter on it, but he moves before Renjun manages to tell him. 

 

They relocate to the couch that they previously leaned against. The soft cushion feels nice below him, and for a second it dawns to him that he is currently pushing more than twenty hours awake, but it's still less than what Jaemin is doing. He almost asks Jaemin if they should just call it a night, but Jaemin hands him over the script with that _look_ that shuts his ideas up. 

 

''There's something you need to know,'' Jaemin says, in his Daegang voice. It's a bit lower than what Jaemin usually uses, which was an idea advised from their writers. The thought behind it was that Daegang was a bit tougher than Jaemin, that usually whines more than he actually speaks. Renjun always found it endearing, but you can't really tell that to writers, can you?

 

''What is it?'' Renjun reads. He hates that even though it's his third time practicing with Jaemin, the words still make a part of him cringe at the way the words seem so robotic the second they leave his lips.

 

Jaemin, or Daegang, smirks. ''I'm in love with you.'' 

 

Renjun focuses on Jaemin's crooked eyeliner. He focuses on making sure that his lips don't accidentally embarrass him by letting out something lame like a gasp. He focuses on everything but the way his heart hammers against his chest. If this was a cartoon, his heart might have flown out of his chest to take a leap around the entire building before returning back to its original place. 

 

''Uh,'' he starts off, rather pathetically off script. ''What do you mean you are in love with me?'' he says, returning back to the script. 

 

''It means that I am in love with you,'' Jaemin says with hesitance heavy in his words. ''I'm in love with your smile and how selfless you are,'' he takes a deep breath, ''I'm so in love with everything about you.'' 

 

Renjun feels electricity shoot through his veins. ''That's not on the script, Jaemin.'' 

 

Jaemin doesn't take a second to answer. ''I'm in love with you, Renjun.''  

 

Oh. Renjun doesn't want to say some cheesy shit about how time seems to have stopped, but at this moment right here, it might as well have. Somehow, the rain that was pouring out of the sky just a split second ago had managed to fade into the darkness. The room was too silent, eerily so. 

 

''Maybe we should get back to the script,'' Renjun squeals out. His cheeks feel as if the hottest rays of sunshine had managed to make it their home. 

 

''You want to go back to the script?'' Jaemin says, amused. He nods with his chin towards the forgotten script on Renjun's lap, urging him to read his next line. 

 

There was no next line - in fact, it was the end of the closing scene. But something right at the end of the paper grabs his attention. Two words, to be exact. 

 

''Always make sure to read the end of the script, even if the lines have finished. Those are usually the most important parts,'' Jaemin explains, itching closer to point out the highlighted words. 

 

Jaemin accidentally makes their thighs touch, which doesn't go overlooked by Renjun hypersensitive self. Instead of pulling away, Jaemin on places a shy hand on top of it. ''Shall we go back to the script?'' he softly whispers with an exhale.

 

Jaemin's unoccupied hand reaches out for Renjun, and when he doesn't flinch away, he lets it rest softly on top of his cheek. His thumb caresses his jaw with feather-like motions, sparking a fire inside of Renjun's heart. His gaze looks over Renjun for a long second, before deciding to land his eyes on Renjun's lips. Renjun follows the way he gives his own lips a kitten-like lick, hesitantly. 

 

Renjun isn't sure who leans in first, but suddenly they are kissing. He knots his fingers in Jaemin hair, tenderly bringing him indefinitely closer in order to savor it. An ugly part of him tries to convince him that perhaps Jaemin was that good of an actor, to the point where he even practices his kissing scenes, but then Jaemin lets out the sweetest sound and Renjun decides that fuck it.

 

The way Jaemin kisses reminds him of colors. He kisses in a pastel pink; delicately with his hands treating Renjun as if he was cotton beneath his fingers. His lips move so slowly against his, sometimes Renjun wonders if it's the sleepiness that is engulfing their bodies, but no - Jaemin had always treated him with way too much care. 

 

''Way to make a boy feel special by practicing a kissing scene with him,'' Renjun pulls away slightly, eyes barely open. His tone is mocking, but he knows Jaemin can hear the way his heart is threating to burst out of his chest. 

 

''Maybe that was practice, but this isn't,'' Jaemin says, before wrapping his arms around Renjun's waist. He crashes their lips together in a kiss that actually makes Renjun melt against his slightly broader body. 

 

[Renjun doubts the acting lessons actually taught him anything, but at least he knows for a certain now that yes, he would go for a someone like Daegang.]

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my first ever heavy dialogue story, I hope it wasn't too awkward.. :/ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, feedback would mean the world to me... <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckyan) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckyang)


End file.
